


【了游】Double

by AriaAnnAlmark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAnnAlmark/pseuds/AriaAnnAlmark
Kudos: 2





	【了游】Double

【预警】了游bg

做了个不愉快的梦。了见看着周围白茫茫的一切，并没有表现出特别惊讶的样子，接下来他的面前出现了一个大胡子的家伙，准确说是粘了一把胡子在自己下巴上。  
“你好，我是一个魔术师，不用客气叫我梅O就好啦。”  
了见就这样静静看着他。  
“唔……我以前只会在远处旁观，但今后就是与你一起前进的同伴啦。希望你能多依靠我。尤其是恋爱的烦恼之类的，我超级欢迎这种类型的谈心哦~”  
了见没有回答。  
“你倒是说句话啊！”Ai忍不住大喊。  
“我在想把你录的梅O传奇全烧了。”了见说。  
“魔鬼！你是魔鬼！我要诅咒你！”

这小鬼在做梦也不放过我吗，了见起床后嘟囔了一句。  
“游作，起床了。”轻拍了一下身边的人。  
一般游作都是睡在自己右手边的，但左边突然传来了动静。  
了见没想多少拉开了被子：“游作……”  
被子里的人，是游作，也不是游作。

“Playmaker？”了见喊到。  
难道说她特地准备了这个惊喜给我？是想试试什么新play吗？说起来前段时间两人是有在link vrains里体验了下，虽然没做到最后但也是次不错的体验。  
在link vrains那次倒也不是特意为之，只是碰巧做完汉诺塔的数据采集工作后的一次意外。

看来是很怀念那次，特地还打扮成Playmaker的样子，了见拉开被子，她穿的还是昨晚的那套内衣。  
“醒醒，Playmaker。”了见的声音在Playmaker的耳边轻轻喊着，不停舔舐着耳廓，舌头故意制造出水声。  
“唔……”Playmaker挣扎了几下，继续熟睡。  
难道是半夜起来弄头发现在觉得累了？了见并没有多想，抬起Playmaker的腰。

“了见，Ai早上去……”门突然打开了。  
这里是了见和游作的房间，按理说这家不存在第三个敢打开这扇门的人。了见警惕地看向门口，下一秒停顿了一下：“游作？”  
穿着纯白睡衣的游作站在门口，看了下了见又看了下Playmaker。“你……做的？”

如果是soltis之类的，了见会在瞬间辨别出来，正因为两边都是活生生的人才觉得不可思议。游作的脸和Playmaker的脸在眼睛上有些许不同，了见分辨地出来。  
“了见……”被了见一直抱着的Playmaker醒了过来，迷迷糊糊看了眼面前的人，“要继续吗？”  
“继续上次我们在link vrains的那次。”游作先说了出来。游作虽然不知道自己这个虚拟形象是怎么出现的，但对于她的想法却知道得一清二楚。  
果然是自己的虚拟形象……

“你打算一直在那看着？”了见问游作。  
呃……游作犹豫了一下打算打开门出去。  
“过来。”了见的话像强制命令一样，游作鬼迷心窍地走向了床边，脱下了白色睡衣。  
一样的内衣，了见喃喃自语。

Playmaker并没有完全清醒过来，但感受到熟悉的气息还是抱住了对方的脖子。“了见……”  
在link vrains里，只有在和Revolver单独相处的时候她才会这么称呼。鸿上了见，这是自己一直寻找的人，要多呼喊几次才行。  
游作不知道自己该做什么，从来没有这样的经验……不，这种奇怪的经验谁都没有过吧。

Playmaker在了见怀里，游作觉得自己怎么也插不上边了。自己在link vrains里或者在现实里都是这样抱着了见的吗？思索之际被了见拉了过去。  
没有过多的话，游作被吻住了，了见的手直接搂过了她的腰身。Playmaker朦胧之际也在感受到了见的气味。都能感觉到了见的手在自己的后背摩挲着，突然感到身前重量一下子增加，身上一阵清凉。  
“你什么时候！”游作和Playmaker说出了一样的话。

两人的内衣都被解开了，了见一只手解开了一个……  
这个人真的是……游作和Playmaker内心又羞又惊。同时也发现了，作为人间体和虚拟形象的两人，触感是共通的。

“大小好像是一样的，不知道实际是不是。”  
每次上床都想不到，平常一本正经研究学术问题的了见会说出这种话，甚至比这个更令人羞耻的话。  
游作和Playmaker一边的双乳都被把持住，同时发出了惊呼。  
“好像，是一样的。”

当然是一样的，自己的身体数据都是实际扫描数据。游作这么想着突然自己的乳尖被重重揉捏了一下。“啊……”  
“还是先从你开始吧。”

昨晚刚做过，了见只是缓缓用力就进入了游作的身体里，稍稍调整动作，他的性器就被游作完全接受了。被进入后游作明显安心多了：他先选择了我……  
很快，胀大的性器开始刺激着游作的内壁，顺着神经传来的快感，游作颤抖了起来，身体的温度不自觉升高。虽说是自己，但被Playmaker观看着也很紧张。一边的Playmaker也隐忍不住，突然呻吟了起来，游作的内壁在不断被冲击着，却是Playmaker发出了阵阵喘息。  
“叫出来。”了见还在不停刺激游作。  
本来快感积压着无法发泄就是一件难以忍受的事，但另一个自己在旁呻吟着，游作陷入了犹豫，自己叫起来是这样的吗……了见喜欢这样？但被了见这么一撩拨也顾不上矜持了。  
“啊啊啊……啊、了见…”  
呻吟释放出来的瞬间游作觉得自己心跳加速，呼吸慢了几拍。虽说视线有些模糊，但也看到了那个和自己一样的绿色瞳孔。  
自己当然知道自己在想什么，但是现在，先让这个自己来。

两人的呻吟是一样的，频率有所差别，但交织在一起的双响异常动听。  
Playmaker拉过了见的一只手，虽然重心都在另一个自己那里，但自己所能得到的快感也是相同的。她慢慢的舔舐起了见的手指。  
不管哪一次，自己都没有做的这么露骨过。Playmaker回想起热狗的样子，就当是把热狗上面的酱料都舔干净。她顺着了见的手指一根一根地上下舔。含住，脑中不停回想着了见用手指挑拨自己的场景，那双灵巧的双手会在自己的全身游走，加上身下与游作共享的刺激，Playmaker自己身下早已湿润，只能先自己来回摩擦起床单。  
了见的关节很粗大，不留神发出了几声“啵”的声音。一次无心的举动让Playmaker发现了新玩法，在每一处关节发出了奇怪的水声。  
了见并没有任由Playmaker拿着自己的手把玩，拇指直接伸进了她的口腔中，把玩着她的齿贝。

游作的呻吟已经越来越大，而Playmaker这边被了见把持着嘴无法出声只能“唔唔”地发出几个音节。  
“不错的感觉。”了见知道游作已经习惯自己的性器，加快了在游作身体里抽插的频率，仔细舔着游作身上每一寸的肌肤。  
同时另一边的手指顺着Playmaker的双乳、腹部不断下移，将中指慢慢插入到她的内壁，早就已经湿润的内壁完全能容纳下这个。很快了见就加上了食指，不断刺激着阴di部分。  
“了见……不是……”一阵高潮直击 Playmaker的脑，虽然快失去意识但还是记得自己的目的，“不是这样……了见……”

游作大口喘息着：“好舒服……了见、舒服……”达到高潮的游作已经得到了极致的肉欲满足，就这样晕了过去。  
一回合结束。

“到底哪里不满意。”了见将视线转向了Playmaker。明明都是自己，游作每次事后都只会隐藏自己的红脸。到底有什么不一样？  
“里面……”Playmaker用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。  
一段时间的沉默，了见也没有继续抽动手指，说：“射在里面？”  
Playmaker恨不得用手臂遮住整张脸了。  
果然是这么一回事。了见笑了，俯身压住Playmaker：“我在link vrains没做到最后的，每次不是都补给你了吗。”  
不知道link vrains在那方面设定会如何，也不知道能不能射出来，最主要的是了见不喜欢那种虚拟接触。明明自己的恋人已经近在咫尺，为何不在现实中感受对方温度。

“看着我，Playmaker”  
Playmaker脸红起来和游作是一样的：“下次，在link vrains里……”  
“我会做到最后的。”了见的舌头伸进了Playmaker唇里，唇对唇，就这样安抚着这只受惊的小猫咪。从唇部到颈部，再到腰部，每一寸的肌肤都被了见触碰着。Playmaker正沉浸在了见的温柔中，就感到自己被一个巨大的东西进入了，顶端部分已经完全进入了自己的内壁。  
“快点……快点！”刚才只是观看，Playmaker自己早已难耐，发出了最大的呻吟，希望能让了见加快速度。双乳因为了见的抽插不停上下摇晃，了见的舔咬带来了酥麻的快感。  
了见，射给我，快点！

“没那么快的，慢慢来。”了见似乎看穿了Playmaker所想的，腰杆一用力，完全进入了。居然是因为这种理由，了见完全控制住Playmaker的双臂便加快了抽插的速度。

游作醒来的时候天边已经出现了夕阳，环顾四周，Playmaker已经不见了。以防万一等会还是去link vrains里看看吧。  
了见站在落地窗边，似乎等着自己醒来。  
“了见……”喊完名字迟疑了，不知道说什么好，了见会责备自己没在link vrains里把这件事说出来吗？  
“游作，我们生个孩子吧。”


End file.
